


Forever Isn't Long Enough

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rated T for Ray's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt.Nate proposes to Ray on a Saturday over breakfast.
Relationships: Nate Fick/Ray Person
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Forever Isn't Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/618051561426485248/person-a-i-have-something-to-tell-you-person
> 
> This was purely indulgent because we all need more Nate Fick in our lives.

Saturdays were always Nate’s favorite. It was the first day of his weekend and also the only full day off he and Ray had together. 

Nate opened his eyes and saw the top of Ray’s head. He was snuggled against Nate’s chest, drool pooling on his left peck. Nate gave Ray’s sleeping form a soft smile as he watched the normally loud man sleep peacefully. 

Nate began the slow process of extracting himself from Ray’s octopus-like grip. Nate slowly removed himself and pushed his pillow into Ray’s arms. The brunette nuzzled the pillow and rolled over, letting out a particularly loud snore. 

Nate smiled softly at the smaller man. He honestly didn’t imagine that today would be the day he finally proposed to Ray, but he honestly couldn’t think of anything more perfect.

Nate threw on a pair of sweatpants as he made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

He started some batter for chocolate chip pancakes (Ray’s favorite). Nate also pulled out a pack of bacon and a carton of eggs as well. He had had the menu planned in his head for a week. 

Nate had tossed around the idea of doing a public, obnoxious proposal, but that really wasn’t them. Ray would love it either way if Nate was being honest.

Nate hummed to himself as he made their breakfast and some coffee. He had toyed with the idea of having breakfast in bed, but know his boyfriend, Ray would ruin the bedding with his messy eating habits.

Nate heard the coffee pot finish as he plated the last pancake. He surveyed the kitchen, nodding happily. He set the dishes on their small kitchen table and made them each a cup of coffee. Just milk for himself, and extra sugar, black coffee for Ray.

Nate headed back to their bedroom to wake Ray. He grabbed the small velvet box from his nightstand, pocketing it quickly. He had already opened and closed it probably 1000 times since he got it a month ago. Inside lay a Titanium flat band, with a small engraving etched inside saying Semper Fidelis. 

Nate patted his pocket to make sure the box was safely in his pocket before he sat down to wake Ray.

“Come on Ray,” Nate said softly as he ran his hand down Ray’s flank. Ray shivered a little but moved closer to Nate.  
Nate smiled as he shook the smaller man gently. Ray let out a whine, pressing his face into Nate’s side. Nate ran his hand through Ray’s hair, pushing it off of Ray’s forehead.

“Naaate it’s too early,” Ray whined. 

“The pancakes are getting cold,” Nate said casually as he continued to scratch his nails against Ray’s scalp. Ray stilled and cracked his eye open at Nate. 

“What kind of pancakes?” Ray asked.

“Chocolate chip,” Nate replied.

Ray sat up quickly, careful not to bash his head against Nate. 

“Well, you should have started with that!” Ray said as he scrambled off the bed. He threw on his own sweatpants that were left in a heap on the floor.

Nate chuckled as he followed along at a more sedated pace.

“Did you put crack in these? These are so freaking amazing!” Ray moaned around a mouthful of pancakes when he saw Nate in the doorway.

“Glad they are up to your standards,” Nate said with a chuckle as he slid into his seat across from Ray. Ray gave Nate a dimpled grin, cheeks bulging.

Nate sipped at his coffee, hardly touching his plate, nervous energy rolling off of him. He knew Ray loved him, but there was always that lingering doubt. 

“I have something to tell you.” Nate blurted out as Ray held a fork full of pancakes to his mouth.

“What are you going to profess your undying love for me?” Ray asked with an eyebrow waggle.

“Yes,” Nate said, swallowing because his throat suddenly felt dry.

“What? Dude that’s a little gay.” Ray said with a laugh.

“I mean we are dating, that qualifies as gay,” Nate said offhandedly as he reached into his pocket for the velvet ring box.

“I was going to do some obnoxious flash mob, buy you a dog to deliver this, but moments like this. Eating breakfast. These are the moments that show how much I love you and want to continue to do this forever.” Nate explained as he set the box in front of Ray. 

Ray dropped his fork on his plate. He wiped his hands and face quickly. He shakily reached out and opened the box. Inside he saw the titanium ring.

“Read the inside.” Nate prompted. Ray did just that, seeing Semper Fidelis, Ray let out a water chuckle.

“Semper Fidelis Ray. I was will love you forever. Will you marry me?” Nate asked, reaching across to hold Ray’s hand.

“You motherfucker,” Ray said with a laugh as he wiped at his eyes. Nate gave his partner a worried look.

“I have a fucking ring for you too. I was going to propose at the stupid Nationals game next week.” Ray said with a blinding smile.

“So I’m guessing that’s a yes?” Nate asked with a smile of his own.

“Of course you dork,” Ray said sliding the ring onto his finger. “You should have gotten down on one knee homes. It would have been more romantic.” 

“I was considering it, but you know we are getting old,” Nate replied, squeezing Ray’s hand. Ray let out a loud laugh, squeezing Nate’s hand back.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more of my HBO War garbage on Tumblr: Hoosiers-blanket. Feel free to message me any fic ideas or headcanons!


End file.
